Kiss The Girl
by LilyTilyBoo KittyKattyBoo
Summary: From The Little Mermaid Kiss The Girl. James and Lily's first kiss...with singing from the great Sirius and co.


Title: Kiss The Girl

This story was on here a while ago but it was deleted! I cannot remember why, so please all review this story belongs to Kitty, and so all should say things to her lol

This has nothing to do with Virgin Lily, which should be updated tomorrow.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own the Characters, except Maggie and Katherine. I do not own the Song "Kiss The Girl", it is owned by Disney©.

James Potter couldn't believe it, after years and years of asking, she had finally given in. Lily Evans had agreed to a date, with James. As he was getting ready for his big date, he kept looking at his reflection trying but failing to make his hair lay flat. Just as he was about to walk out the door, Sirius came flying through the door with a camera, with Remus following him.

"My baby finally has a date" Sirius launched himself at James and pretended to cry.

"Sirius get off me you great lout! I need to meet Lily," James pushed him off and headed towards the door, as he was leaving he turned around and pointed at Sirius, "Do. Not. Do. Anything. To. My Date."

"ME? Jamesiepoo, I am surprised you think would do something like that?" Sirius batted his eyelashes and smiled innocently.

"Yeah ok padfoot, just don't, well see you later guys" James walked out the door, and as he did Sirius looked at Remus and smiled.

"You think he knows?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, nor do I care, come on we have to get the stuff ready" Sirius pulled Remus out the door, leaving the common room empty and silent.

"So…" James knew the date was a disaster, they had nothing to talk about and Lily seem bored.

"It's a lovely night," Lily said trying to make conversation, "The Lake looks very stunning."

"Just like you," James said before he could stop himself, "How about a midnight cruise?"

"Pardon?" Lily asked inquisitively.

"You know on the lake just a boat ride? I mean if you want to that's fine…" James realising that he was rambling and stopped talking.

Lily laughed, "Ok then, where's our boat then?" she asked.

"Erm…Well I suppose I could transfigure something into a boat?" James told himself.

"Always wanting to show off your skills," Lily laughed.

James laughed and walked over to the waters edge and found a leaf, he took out his wand and mumbled a spell, and the small leaf turned into a quite large boat. He offered his hand to Lily and helped her into the boat and started to row to the middle of the lake.

As they were floating, James started to hear humming. As he looked in the direction of the noise and found Sirius staring at him waving, and smiling he winked and started to sing.

_Sirius:   
Percussions_

_Strings _

_Wind _

_Words._

James looked at Lily to see if she had noticed and luckily she hadn't she was sitting looking down at the lake and smiling. James couldn't help but smile.

But he hear the music start up again.

_Sirius_

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her._

James could have hit Sirius if he could get to him; he was smiling and waving at him, making motions with his hands. He looked at him again and he saw that Remus had joined him.

_Remus:_

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
you wanna kiss the girl._

_Remus and Sirius:_

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too_

James couldn't believe it not only had Sirius interrupted his date, and started to sing a love song. And he had somehow got Remus, the sensible one of the group involved! As they floated it seem that they were heading towards a secluded part of the lake. As he looked at Lily he couldn't help but smile at her she looked so beautiful. The way the moonlight reflected off the lake and onto her features, his thoughts were interrupted when he caught a glimpse of Lily two friends who were hiding in the bushes near the popped up and waved.

_Maggie:  
There is one way to ask her  
it don't take a word_

Katherine:  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl 

It was official Sirius Orion Black was a dead man. He had not only gotten his best mates involved, but Lily's too. What was he playing at, he was trying to ruin this date, and the one he had been waiting for his whole life. And it just got worse; he noticed that they were all standing together.

_Remus, Maggie and Katherine:  
Sha la la la la la_

Sirius:  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Remus, Maggie and Katherine:  
Sha la la la la la

Maggie:  
Ain't that sad?  
_  
Katherine:_

_Ain't it a shame?_

Sirius:

_He gonna miss the girl _

As they all walked off James sighed, they were gone and they weren't coming back he hoped. He looked at Lily and smiled.

"So Lily, out of interest why did you say yes to me?" James asked.

"Well you have changed, last year you were egotistical but you aren't so big headed" Lily tried to explain herself.

"Well, at least you said yes, I was afraid you were going to hex me again" He laughed.

"I considered it, for a minute" She smiled. The smiled that seem to make James legs melt into to wood of the boat. She was so easy-going, intelligent, she was sharp, and she was beautiful. With red hair that seems to brighten up whatever room she walked into.

"James! You have been staring at me for the last minute or so" Lily laughed at James and touched his hand affectionately.

James looked down at Lily's hand and smiled up at her she pulled her hand away and blushed.

James looked ahead as they reached the secluded part of the lake, as they entered he noticed it was lighted up by what looked like candles, like it had been planned…That's when James hear the music again. He looked around and saw Sirius, Remus, Maggie and Katherine were all there waiting for them. James couldn't help but groan.

_Sirius:  
Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

James looked around and saw that the place was lighted up and they seemed to be moved around in a circle, he looked at Lily and she was staring right back.

"You know James, I like you," She told him.

"You like me?" he asked.

"Yes" She simple said.

James smiled; he looked around and out of the corner of his eye he saw something

_Maggie and Katherine:  
Sha la la la la la_

Sirius:

_Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Maggie and Katherine:

_Sha la la la la la_

Remus:  
Don't stop now  
don't try to hide it how  
you want to kiss the girl

James couldn't believe it…It couldn't be there was no way that they would get involved in anything that Sirius had planned. It was Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal. And they were singing…

_Prof. D:  
Float along_  
_And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl_

Maggie and Katherine:  
Sha la la la la la 

_Prof. M:  
The music play  
Do what the music say_

James couldn't believe it, not only had Sirius got his best mates involved Lily's best mates involved, he know had TEACHERS involved! It couldn't get any worse that was until he saw…. Snape. He looked like he had been dragged there against his own will. James looked at Lily and she was looking back, maybe he should do what the music was saying. Kiss her, he moved in and saw that she had closed her eyes.

_Snape (with a wand in his back thanks to Sirius):  
You got to kiss the girl _

_Maggie:  
You've got to kiss the girl   
  
Remus:  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Katherine:  
You've gotta kiss the girl

Everyone:  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sirius:  
KISS HER!

And James did, and the fireworks went off around them. It was perfect, everything was. Once they broke apart Lily looked around and laughed, James on the other hand drew out his wand and aimed it at Sirius at hit him with hex, he landed in the water with a splash.

"…And that was your parents first kiss" Remus finished telling Harry.

"Wow, you know Ron and Hermione could use a hand.." Harry started.

He he I hope you all liked this…

Review

Love (not literally)

Kitty 'n' Lily

xxx


End file.
